


M9 Stuck

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Homestuck AU, Not Serious, multi chapter at some point, the most convoluted homestuck game, this is random fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein play a bit of SBURB





	M9 Stuck

The weird humans and apparently troll aliens disappear as quickly as they came through the portal, only stopping long enough to introduce their creepy spider woman who they’d come there for, and to explain the game they’d unwittingly got them stuck into. 

It wasn’t long, after they left, before the meteors came and crashed everywhere. It wasn’t like they had the means to get into the game and save themselves the way they had. 

Still, for what felt like a second time to damn many, Nott woke up. It was a bed she didn’t recognize, and she felt before she even opened her eyes that she was probably without her friends.

her eyes opened and were immediately assaulted by endless fucking bright gold everywhere. She quickly left the bed, looking out the one window weirdly placed in the circular room, looking out at the rest of the world that was also, fucking golden colored. 

It was pretty, and she kind of wanted to take some of whatever the golden stuff was for herself, but she didn’t feel overwhelmed by the want. She frowned, looking down to see what was on the ground, and caught sight of her hands. 

They were freckled and tan, five fingers on each, with the rest of her arms hidden by yellow fabric. Whoever the fuck designed this place liked yellow way to damn much, but that wasn’t important, she wasn’t green. 

Nott spun around, looking for a mirror to see herself or anything that could explain, coming face to face instead with a floating blue version of her with wings that sort of looked like they belonged to a seagull, “You are awake, finally. You probably have questions.” she commented, arms folded. 

“Yeah, all of them, really, now.” Nott said. 

The bird Veth huffed, “I am here to help, as your sprite guide, it is what I was put here for. You can call me Vethsprite, thanks so fucking much for the seagull by the way.” she glared, wings puffing up before she managed to beat them down. 

Nott stared, “How am I a halfling here?”

Vethsprite sighed, “Skaia doesn’t care about what happened on Exandria, so long as you lived long enough to wake up here and paradoxically eventually make it exist. It made you a halfling, and constructed a halfling dreamself. It would be a waste for it to redo everything just because of stupid shit everyone did outside it. Congratulations.”

“Why are you there, like that?”

she frowned, “I’m a doomed Veth, plucked from when my timeline ended and put into the kernalsprite, along with, eventually, one of the seagulls you killed on that beach. I guess Skaia preferred alive and goblin to letting me die with my family, since we never managed to escape at all.” 

Nott winced, looking down at her hands, “Sorry that whatever this is screwed you over? Um, what exactly happens now?”

Veth shrugged, floating closer, “Now? I send you to your land, and you play the game like Skaia wants. If you need me, I’ll be a shout away, but I’m sure you won’t need much of my help. Off you go.” She lifted her hand, blue magical light covering it as Nott’s own glowed green, and she disappeared.

When she opened her eyes again, it took her a second to see what was around her, and what the land looked like, before she growled, “Really?!” 

She preferred all of the fucking yellow to this fucking water world shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to ideas for land names and classpects for these people.


End file.
